1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a plug connector comprised of a housing and a plurality of signal contacts (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-293916 (paragraphs 0027 to 0029, 0032, and 0033; FIG. 1)).
The housing has a plate-shaped projecting portion in which are arranged first and second contact portions, referred to hereinafter, of the signal contacts.
The signal contacts are held on the housing at a predetermined pitch along a contact arrangement direction which is orthogonal to a direction of fitting the housing to a mating connector. Each signal contact has a first contact portion and a second contact portion. The first contact portion is disposed on an upper surface of the projecting portion of the housing. The second contact portion, which is continuous with the first contact portion, is bent into a U-shape such that it extends along an arc-shaped front end surface of the projecting portion of the housing, and reaches a lower surface of the projecting portion.
A receptacle connector as the mating connector of the plug connector is comprised of a housing and a plurality of signal contacts.
The housing of the receptacle connector receives therein the projecting portion of the housing of the plug connector.
Each signal contact of the receptacle connector is bifurcated, and has a first contact portion and a second contact portion. The first contact portion and the second contact portion are displaced in the fitting direction.
When the plug connector and the receptacle connector are fitted to each other, the first and second contact portions of each signal contact of the plug connector are brought into contact with the first and second contact portions of each signal contact of the receptacle connector, respectively.
To reduce the arrangement pitch of the signal contacts of the above-mentioned plug and receptacle connectors, it is only required to reduce the width of each of the first and second contact portions of the plug and receptacle connectors in the contact arrangement direction.
However, if the width of each of the first and second contact portions in the contact arrangement direction is reduced in order to reduce the arrangement pitch of the signal contacts, misalignment of the first and second contact portions of the plug connector and the first and second contact portions of the receptacle connector, which can be caused e.g. by loose or inaccurate fitting, reduces areas of contact between the first and second contact portions of the receptacle connector and the associated first and second contact portions of the plug connector. In such a case, there is a fear of occurrence of contact failure.